Through my eyes
by HAPPYPONY
Summary: A back story into Moriarty's hatred of Sherlock Holmes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Apologies if Moriarty is a bit OCC. Please review :)**

* * *

I have always loathed that detective. The way he swaggers into a room and boasts about his massive intellect. Never once does he stop to think that there may be others who are also intelligent.

I should explain: My name is James Moriarty. I have always had a hard time fitting in, what with me being adopted and all. Never quite belonging, you know what I mean? I did try to make friends, I really did, but no one ever seemed to like me.

I was quite a geek back in my school days. I had a knack for chemistry, and so did Sherlock, and thinking about it now, that's probably where our conflict began.

Sherlock (hard as it may be to believe) was really popular in high school. He was always followed around by a huge group of friends who would listen to all of his theories and admiring his intelligence. I have to admit that I to was impressed, but any time I tried to talk to him, he always ignored me.

The only time he talked to me was at the school's science fair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, sorry if the characters are OCC. Please review**

* * *

It was the day of the science fair and I had been preparing my project for a while. I had wanted to prove that a compound that was added to an external medicine (such as cream) could potentially get into the blood stream. Of course Sherlock took one look at my experiment and laughed.

"Jim, how on earth did you come up with this idea?! The proportion is all wrong, and look at this diagram! Why didn't you just keep it simple and do a volcano experiment like every one else? "

His group if friends all jeered at me as well, in particular, Carl Powers. They all swaggered off over to were Sherlock ' s experiment was.

Ha! What idiots they were! Obviously my experiment had proven to be correct because not a month later, and Carl had a "fit" at his swimming gala. Of course Sherlock had been suspicious, but he had no idea it was me. Well, not until the swimming pool.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt. 3

What fun it was meeting him after all these years! He didn't even recognise me! How hilarious it was when I threatened John. Although Sherlock being Sherlock, didn't even bat an eyelid. Well, not when I was in front of them, although it was quite funny how John was concerned about his reputation when Sherlock ripped of the jacket that I had armed with bombs.

The only hiccup in the evening was when Irene called. She is a darling, but she doesn't have any sense of good timing. Still, the pictures were worth their weight in gold.

She was very helpful though, with the plane. What a fool Mycroft was to believe that he could keep the plane a secret from me. One thing you have to know about me: I have people everywhere. Whether it's in a terrorist cell, or in an underground network, I always know what is happening. Always.

Mind you, Mycroft was useful to me. When he captured me and I didn't speak, we made ourselves a little how should one put it... arrangement? That in return for a scrap of information, he would have to tell me everything about Sherlock Holmes. And what a juicy file his was to read! The best part was the burning.

It was nice being able to see the rooftops of London on St. Bartholomew's Hospital. How I reminded Sherlock of his pastm how I owed him for the burning. How a fall was coming. Then it was the simple matter of putting my plan into action. Pretending to shoot myself, watching Sherlock jump, then getting up, going down the fire escape, and getting a cab to the airport.

I should point out that I did actually know about Sherlock ' s plan to save himself. How did I know this? Like I said, I have people everywhere. I had someone plant the idea in Sherlock ' s head.


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I detest the man, so one might think why I would do such a thing. That's because I wasn't done with him yet. I still owed him. But, I didn't want him to know that I to, was alive, so I let him play out his little scene with Magnus and then sprung my announcement on the whole of London - I probably didn't need to put my face on every screen, but I do like to make a big deal. Sherlock better watch out, because I'm coming for him - I want to return what I owe him. To return the fall. To return the burns that he gave me.


End file.
